


A Need for Balance

by EmeraldViolets



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldViolets/pseuds/EmeraldViolets
Summary: A short piece depicting the relationship between Kid and Liz.





	A Need for Balance

The demon’s body lay lifeless at the trio’s feat, its rough skin covered in an ominous, dark liquid. Through heavy breaths, Liz transformed herself out of her gun form, coming to stand on the dirty cave floor. Beside her, Patty transformed as well, falling to her knees once she was human, a trail of blood trickling down from her hair onto her face.

“Patty!” Liz exclaimed coming up to her sister’s side. “Are you alright?”

Patty looked up to meet Liz’s intense and concerned gaze, and smiled lightly.

“I’m okay,” she said, her smiling growing and her normally cheerful personality shining through. Liz let out a sigh of relief.

“That was almost really bad,” she said, thinking back to the fight. It had been much harder than anticipated, and anything that could have possibly gone wrong seemed to go wrong. Liz felt a surge of frustration wash over here as she looked back to see Kid examining the demon’s body. He had practically dragged them to this unknown cave without really stating a reason. At the time, Liz didn’t think much of it, as Kid always seemed to do things she didn’t understand. But now she was angry, as he seemingly brought them into a very dangerous situation without warning and nothing to be gained.

“So, Kid, are you going to explain to use why we came here in the first place?” she asked, her annoyance clear.

“It was as I said before, to explore the cave,” he answered, not meeting her eyes.

“Since when do you enjoy exploring without a purpose? Look there’s nothing even here,” she said, motioning around to the empty cave.

Kid simply shrugged her off, stating that it was time to go and heading toward the entrance. Patty skipped along after him, showing that her injuries were only minor. Liz was practically fuming at Kid’s aloofness, which ever since the death of his father, had become his newest shining trait. Liz let out a large sigh before following them out.

“I’ll meet you two in town, I have something quick to take care of here,” Kid said in a serious tone. He seemed to only be getting more serious these days, having less of his symmetry outbursts. At first, Liz enjoyed the less frequent fits, but now she was actually starting to miss them and the way Kid used to be.

Under normal circumstances, she would argue with him, stating the dangers of splitting up, but this time a plan hatched in her head. She knew he was up to something and she was going to find out exactly what that was.

“Fine,” she said simply, before dragging Patty off with her, who also showed no resistance. Liz noticed Kid watching them leave, his eyes trained on them, but not showing any clear emotions. Once they were far enough away and out of sight from Kid’s gaze, Liz turned to her sister.

“I almost forgot to tell Kid something important, I’ll just run back to him really quick and meet you back here,” Liz said.

“Oh? I’ll come with you!” Patty said in her cheery tone, ready to run off toward Kid.

“No!” Liz practically shouted, “Y-you should wait here and just keep watch, in case there are any more of those demons around.”

Liz didn’t like lying to her sister, but she was afraid she’d blow her cover. Patty seemed to look at her for far too long, studying almost. Liz could practically see the gears turning around in her sister’s head, making her nervous.

“Okay!” Patty finally said, allowing Liz to let out a relieved breath of air. Bidding Patty a farewell, Liz took off through the forest. She sprinted back to where Kid was, making sure to keep to the shadows and cover of the surrounding trees. FInally, she spotted Kid around the cavern entrance where they’d been before. Concealing herself in the thickest part of the undergrowth she could find, Liz studied her companion’s movement. She watched as Kid paced around, seemingly studying the cave and the surrounding vicinity.

“What is he up to?” Liz whispered cautiously to herself, her eyes never leaving Kid. After a few more moments of looking around, he finally stopped in his place.

“Alright, you can come out now,” Kid said. Liz froze in place. Had she been found out? However, before she could sheepishly reveal herself she watched as a few small forms emerge from the forest around Kid. About five younger, rag-tag looking children came to Kid’s side. They were dressed in dirty cloths.

“Everything is alright, the cave is safe again for you,” he said to the children, who jumped with glee at his words. They thanked him before scurrying inside the stone entrance. Had the kids been living in there?

“You can come out too, Liz,” Kid said, his eyes coming to land on the spot where she was hiding. After a moment of pondering, Liz revealed herself.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been very forthright, but if I told you the whole truth I was afraid that you would have tried to stop me, and I needed your help,” he confessed.

Liz sighed, “You could have told me.” Kid seemed to think on her words.

“Maybe, but I don’t know if you really would have understood.”

“Understood what exactly?”

Kid eyed her hard, “The need for balance. That monster was throwing off the equilibrium between good and evil. I needed to stop it.”

Liz soaked in his statement. Kid sounded like he was convincing himself more than her, and that made her smile. Even through the hardships, Kid was still the same good person that Liz always knew.

“I think you’re actually just a softy who likes helping people,” Liz said, wagging her finger at him.

“I am not!” Kid defended, but still cracked a smile at her. The two shared a moment of admiration.

“Come on, Kid, let’s go,” Liz said, feeling a spread of warmth through her core as she looked fondly at her companion.


End file.
